Known water soluble silicones are polyether silicones which are improved in water solubility by incorporating polyether into silicone backbones. Since the polyether silicones possess the characteristics of both silicone and polyether, they are useful as fiber treating agents capable of rendering fibers hydrophilic, soft and smooth as well as foam stabilizers for use in the preparation of expanded urethane due to their interfacial properties. They are also applicable to cosmetic compositions such as foundations and hair conditioners because of their physiological inertness, glazing and emulsifying ability.
Silicones having improved water solubility are useful in a variety of applications as indicated above. There is a need for the development of siloxane compounds which have higher water solubility and will find a wider variety of applications.